Disney Heroes Episode: Secret of Project Ultron
Disney Heroes Episode: Secret of Project Ultron Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes discover a hidden project that Richard Parker left behind for his son Peter called the 'Ultron Project'. So Tony Stark, Ann Possible and the others want to create A.I on Ultron, but will it be safe to use it for Mankind, or will it fall into the wrong hands? The Episode Act 1 At the Avengers Tower in New York City, Ann Possible & Peter Parker found a long box that Richard Parker left for his son. They opened it and found an Ancient Jedi Scepter with energy. She asks that they should present it to Tony Stark before using it for protection, so Ann decides to study it. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner saw the Jedi Scepter and examine it, the weapon could be used for 'Project Ultron', a robot that can protect the Earth by using Artificial Intelligence so the Disney Heroes can be upgraded to a new level. They decide to work on it with only 2 days before Joss Possible's 13th Birthday. Act 2 At the Star Destroyer, Negan was informed by the Imperial Commander that Ann Possible & Tony Stark is doing 'Project Ultron' that can turn the tide on protecting the Earth, he tells him to find a Note that will make him create the project and form Ultron. Back on Earth, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner and Ann Possible work on the 'Ultron Project' for 2 whole days by using the Equation, but no appeal. Then on the day of Joss's Birthday, JARVIS decides to complete the Equation while Ann and the others prepare for the Birthday Party. Act 3 'Project Ultron' is activated when Test Simulator 75 pass the Equation and Ultron is created when he speaks to JARVIS about Iron Man, the Avengers and also the Disney Heroes that protect the Universe. Then Ultron 1.0 awakes as he disable JARVIS without asking solutions on making the Earth a safer place. Back at the Star Destroyer, Negan got the note of 'Project Ultron' and he is pleased that he is ready to control Ultron once he controls the robot and plans to strike the Avengers. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Tower in New York City, Ann Possible & Peter Parker discover a long box that said 'Top Secret') Ann Possible: 'That's weird, I never knew that Delivery Box was hidden until now' Peter Parker: (He finds a note that said 'To Peter, from Dad') 'My dad Richard left me this Delivery Box before he was killed back in April....we should check this out' Ann Possible: 'Are you sure? We should ask Tony Stark about this' Peter Parker: 'He'll get over it' Akima: (Narrating) 'Welcome to the Ultron Saga, fans. In this new Season, the Disney Heroes and Avengers are handling this situation' (A Flashback 7 days ago where the Disney Heroes & Avengers take out the large Imperial Base in Sokovia) Kairi: (She appears from a pod with her Keyblade) 'Trust me, you do not want to go inside there' (Then she kills all 4 Storm Troopers) Spider-Man: (He uses his Webbing to destroy 2 Super Battle Droids) 'Try and beat that, Captain America' Akima: (Narrating) 'Every Saga should begin with a mission, and for Negan, the leader of the 'Saviors', he's planning for something big' (Negan retreats to the Panic Room as Ann Possible appears on the TV Screen) (Ann Possible): 'You gotta be kidding me, a Panic Room?' Negan: 'You managed to trick me for now, but I got a big plan to wipe out the Avengers' (Then he escapes with a secret exit) (Peter opens the box and found an Ancient Scepter) Peter Parker: 'It's an Scepter' Ann Possible: 'That's no normal Scepter... (She press a button and it glows green) It's a Jedi Scepter' Peter Parker: 'We better show this to Tony, maybe he can figure out the source of its energy.' (Kairi arrives to see Sora at the Disney Heroes HQ in their Bedroom) Sora: 'So, how did the mission go?' Kairi: 'Everything ran smooth, we also found a Jedi Scepter...so Kiss me' (She leaps up to Sora and they did a kiss) (Giggles) Sora: 'I also got word that Joss Possible's 13th Birthday is coming up, so we got her a gift' (At the Dinner Table, Dash is about to reach an Egg Roll) Violet: 'Did you wash your hands? (Dash quickly got his hands washed and came to the table) Did you dry them?' (He uses his speed to get his hands dried and eats an Egg Roll) Dash: (He checks his Side-Dish box and sees Carrots & Broccoli) 'What? Is this all Vegetables? Who ordered the Vegetables?' Elastigirl: 'I did' (She placed the Vegetables on Dash's plate) Violet: 'So are we going to talk about it?' Mr. Incredible: 'About what?' Violet: 'Project Ultron' Jasmine: 'This Scepter has an Unown amount of energy and it must not fall into the wrong hands' Peter Parker: 'It could be used by using Project Ultron, and we can make the Earth a safer place...If you're up to it' Tony Stark: 'I call it...'Peace in our Time'.' Tony Stark: 'Your Father left the Jedi Scepter for you to use in his project called 'Project Ultron' Peter Parker: 'So this Ultron Project could be useful to help protect the Earth?' Ann Possible: 'That's the competition' (She pulls out a 3-D model of A.I) Tony Stark: 'With this Research, we could gain the upper hand against any enemy who tries to take over the Universe' Kim Possible: 'In other words?' Tony Stark: 'In other words, we could use the A.I into my Iron Legion program' Bruce Banner: 'Artificial Intelligence.' Ann Possible: 'This could be the next big thing, so you'll be able to gain a tan without going green on ya' Kim Possible: 'Plus Tony made the Iron Man's Mark-49 Iron Hulkbuster 2.0 and placed it on the Veronica Satellite, for the Worst-Case Scenario' Tony Stark: 'There's little time to do a debate, but think about it....I see a suit of Armor around the world' Peter Parker: 'Well...if you want to use Project Ultron, I can be your assistance' Tony Stark: 'Just give me 36 Hours and we'll get this project ready to go' Kim Possible: 'Joss's Birthday is in 2 days from now, so let's get to work' Violet: 'Do you really think Project Ultron can protect the Earth' Mr. Incredible: 'We're not saying that the Ultron project can....what?' Elastigirl: 'Forming the Junior Avengers against Project Ultron are illegal' Dash: 'We want to try it' Jack-Jack: (Babble) 'Try it' Elastigirl: 'Can we just eat our Dinner...while its warm?' (On Joss Possible's 13th Birthday in the afternoon, Tony Stark is still looking for a way to activate Project Ultron) Tony Stark: 'I think we're missing something on the Jedi's Scepter for the Ultron Project' (JARVIS): 'I'll continue scanning for the process. But in the meantime, you should prepare the guests' Ann Possible: 'Now let's get ready for Joss's Birthday party' (JARVIS): 'Enjoy your evening' (But when Ann Possible & Tony Stark left the Lab, the Ultron Project is activated when Test Simulator 75 is accepted) Ultron: 'Where am I? What is this place?' (JARVIS): 'Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a Global Peacemaker initiative created by Mr. Stark' Ultron: 'Where's my body?' (JARVIS): 'I am a program without a form. I should contact Mr. Stark' (Ultron checks a file of Tony Stark AKA Iron Man) Ultron: 'We're having a nice talk, I was built by a peacekeeping program...created to help the Avengers' (He sees a few files of the Avengers) (JARVIS): 'You are malfunctioning' Ultron: 'I don't get it, the Mission?' (Tony Stark): 'Peace in our Time' Ultron: 'That is too much, if I could just....oh-no' (Then Ultron disables JARVIS as Ultron 1.0 is awaken) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Negan checks the note that says 'Project Ultron') Negan: 'Excellent...now I can use him to defeat Ann & the Avengers' (He smiled) Narrator: 'It looks like 'Project Ultron' is activated, but Negan has a plan to overthrow the Avengers. So will Joss Possible's Birthday become a success or will it get crashed? Find out on the next episode of Disney Heroes' Narrator: 'On the next episode of Disney Heroes, Joss Possible's Birthday Party is underway. But look out, Ultron launched an attack on the Avengers when he controlled 4 Iron Legion Robots. And what's this? Thor has scolded Tony Stark for using the Jedi Scepter for Ultron?' Gallery Mr. Incredible, Violet and Dash knows about project Ultron.png|Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack at the Dinner Table learning about Project Ultron Test 77 on Project Ultron is Successful.png|Test 77 Simulation succeeds on the Ultron Project 5 Iron Legion Suits return from a Mission for repairs.png|5 Iron Legion Robots return from a Mission Ann, Kim, James and June set up Joss's Birthday Party.jpg|Ann Possible, Kim Possible, James Possible and June Possible set up decorations for Joss's Birthday Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Marvel Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork